Dango, Soba and Taking Over The World
by DemonBunnys
Summary: Lavi eats Allen's Dango! Lavi, Lenalee and practically the whole of the Order annoy Allen so much that he leaves. Kanda gets dragged along with him. And they get bored so they decide to take over the world... Slight evil!Allen. CRACK! Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**This is… weird and slightly crazy. Characters are a bit OOC. I was bored and the idea just popped into my head and I wrote it down. Yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Well first Allen, Lavi and Lenalee were on a mission together to kill some Akuma that were sighted in a random village that no one has ever heard of let alone cares about. So obviously the trio of exorcists destroyed the buildings while fighting Akuma, because they were too wrapped up in their fight to care for little things like that. Together the exorcists destroyed the last Akuma they were fighting. But then a completely new horde of hundreds of Akuma appeared behind them. The three turned around and Lavi practically fainted from surprise, tiredness and fright. Lenalee just stood there in fear. Allen readied himself to fight. He looked over at his comrades so they could form some sort of plan. He found them whispering together and thought that maybe they were coming up with a plan to fight these Akuma. They were coming up with a plan but not about how to fight the Akuma.<p>

"Oi moyashi-chan! We are going to search the rest of the village for anymore Akuma, and protect the citizens! Okay? Good luck here! Come on Lena-lady!" Lavi shouted over to Allen much to Allen's horror and annoyance. The two rushed off; Lavi on his hammer and Lenalee jumping with her dark boots. Allen turned to hurry after them and bring them back to help him fight, when the Akuma started to attack Allen. Allen had to activate Crown Clown to defend himself, there was no opportunity to go after Lavi and Lenalee. He was going to get them back! How could they just leave him?! He sighed and started to fight the hundreds of Akuma, he was severely outnumbered. Well I say fight but it was more like a massacre. A massacre of the Akuma. Allen showed them no mercy as he defeated one after another. He was way too powerful for these puny level ones and twos to do any damage to him. Heh! He didn't need Lavi or Lenalee!

After the incident involving Lavi and Lenalee abandoning Allen in mid fight, Allen punched Lavi (a lot) and ignored the both of them for the whole journey back. He didn't hurt Lenalee (although he really wanted to) because she has a crazy, psychopathic, sister-complex scientist for a brother, Komui. How he actually became the head of the main branch of the Order was an unsolved mystery by everyone. Soon they eventually arrived back at the exorcist headquarters, after an extremely boring train journey (according to Lavi). Allen did not find it boring as he watched Lavi's reactions to him ignoring him and his failed attempts to make Allen talk to him and quench his boredom. Lenalee just rolled her eyes, throughout the whole train journey. How did she continue it for that long?! Back inside the Order they gave their report to Komui. Lenalee didn't let Allen talk as he was still angry at them. So Komui didn't really know that Lenalee and Lavi left Allen to fight loads of Akuma by himself while they had lunch and drank some coffee. Allen left halfway through Lenalee giving her report and started to trudge slowly down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He was shrouded in a dark cloud like aura. And people who passed him swore they could see devil horns on his head. Allen was so annoyed at Lavi and Lenalee and he didn't even get to have lunch because of them! As he entered the cafeteria he walked over to Jerry and asked him to make him an unhealthy and insane amount of food. When Jerry as finally finished making his food, Allen looked around for a seat. Every table was taken up except the one that only Kanda was sitting at. Allen sighed and sat down opposite him.

"Why're you sitting here, moyashi?" Kanda asked, looking like he was annoyed.

**~~~~~INSIDE KANDA'S MIND~~~~~**

Oh my God! Allen is sitting opposite me! YAY! He looks so cute and I want to hug and kiss him! Wait! Conceal your feelings Yuu! No one can find out about your feelings for the moyashi! Or that you are a fangirling over him, even though everyone thinks you don't have any emotions other than anger. You have a reputation you know! And he will never like you back, you know! But he chose to sit with me, not anyone else! I'm so happy!

**~~~~~INSIDE ALLEN'S MIND~~~~~**

Why did I have to sit with Kanda? He makes me uncomfortable and always glares at me. And why is he so hot!? Who let him look that sexy while eating soba? I'm sure he hates me, so why do I still like him? After eating I am going to sulk in my room again. I love my room it is completely black and has cool pictures on the wall. Everyone who has seen them thinks they are weird and creepy, but they are comforting to me! I am sure Kanda likes pictures of skulls and clowns carrying chains and coffins too! Oh look he is glaring at me again! Why do I find it hot and sexy? What is wrong with me!

**~~~~~END OF THE MIND READING~~~~~**

Allen ignored Kanda and Kanda ignored Allen while they continued to eat in silence. Kanda was repeating 'conceal don't feel' in his head over and over. Allen was just trying to stop himself from looking at Kanda's body and convince himself that Kanda hated him. This failed because he refused to believe it. Allen had nearly finished eating, he only had his 20 mitarashi dango left and small noodle dish which had beansprouts in it, when an over excited bunny entered the room and ran up to their table. Oh did I say bunny? I meant Lavi, obviously! Lavi saw what Allen was eating and gasped over dramatically.

"Moyashi-chan, you can't eat that! Eating beansprouts is cannibalism you know!" Lavi stated aghast. Kanda chuckled to himself.

"Heh! The moyashi is eating his own kind! You know if you eat enough of them you will become a moyashi. Oh wait you already are one, my mistake!" Kanda teased, while Kanda may be a fangirl (well boy) but he is still likes to be annoying and he has one hell of a temper. Allen and Kanda immediately started to fight, threatening to chop each other's hair off and sell it. A few threats of Allen eating all the soba and Kanda destroying all of the mitarashi dangos in the world. While this was happening Lavi watched the show and laughed, while absentmindedly (he says! But I think it's on purpose) eating all of Allen's mitarashi dango. When finally, Lenalee entered the room and stopped the two bickering boys from killing each other, despite both of their feelings for the other. Allen and Kanda both sat back down, both fearing the clipboard of death, and Kanda began eating again. Allen stared at his plate in horror and sadness. It was completely empty of the 20 mitarashi dangos that were once there. Allen looked up from his traumatic shock and saw Lavi quickly finishing off a dango. Oh hell no! Allen got up and grabbed Lavi and tossed him to the floor. Everyone stared at him in surprise and shock. All the finders were worrying about the precious exorcists.

"First you abandon me to fight loads of Akuma by myself, then you eat all of my mitarashi dango! THAT IS THE WORST CRIME YOU COULD EVER COMMIT!" Allen yelled angrily at Lavi while punching him and chasing him as he ran away. Kanda was watching in amusement, normally he was the only one to attack Lavi. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on the point of view) Lavi got away. Leaving Allen to rant to the quickly empting cafeteria. Now only Lenalee and Kanda were left. "God! I have had it with the Order! Lavi and Lenalee are annoying and left me to fight so they could have coffee. And I constantly have to get stalked by this annoying, two-spotted man! He's always asking me questions it is infuriating!" No one had noticed the stalker, Inspector Link, and were startled by his presence. "And now Lavi ate all of my mitarashi dango! This is the last straw! I am leaving this hell hole! Kanda come with me!" Allen said as he dragged Kanda out of the cafeteria, he grabbed his soba and just continued to eat it as he was dragged along the corridor. Allen made his way to the exit of the Order and while he was doing so he convinced Kanda to come with him. It wasn't that hard, which surprised Allen. He just said 'Do you want to come with me and leave these annoying idiots behind?' and it convinced Kanda quickly. He let Kanda walk for himself and as they walked past Kanda's room Kanda went in and packed a few clothes and his emergency soba supplies. At Allen's room Allen packed clothes as well, but also a few of his gothic pictures and dango supply. Also he asked if Timcanpy wanted to come as well and the golem quickly agreed. And soon they made their way outside the Black Order and they ran away leaving alarms blaring behind them with big grins on their faces. They went to London and they were soon settled in. Allen played poker and after one game they were rich enough to afford a mansion with servants, the whole lot from just one game. Allen had played against some really rich nobles who didn't even know how to cheat at poker.

One day they were just lazing around in their mansion, eating soba or mitarashi dangos, and realised that they had nothing to do and were bored beyond belief.

"Kanda, I'm bored! What shall we do?" Allen asked, whining slightly. Kanda turned to him and shrugged, he is still an idiot, Allen thought. Allen sat there for a few minutes, pondering what to do to entertain themselves and to give them a purpose in life. Preferably something that would occupy them for a long time, like a year?

"Kanda, I have got it!" Allen exclaimed excitedly. Kanda looked over to him and asked what he had in mind. Allen smiled darkly, which freaked Kanda out a bit, not that he would ever admit that. "How about we take over the world?" Allen grinned.

"Alright, it will give us something to do. Where will we start?" Kanda asked, impressed and excited by Allen's idea.

"Let's take over London first!" Allen shouted and he jumped up and ran out of the room to get paper so they could plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you thought of this story! And if I should continue this story. <strong>

**Should I continue it? **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! I am so happy that people wanted me to continue this! It is so much fun to write. This is set in Victorian London but there are modern things in it, just like in the manga and anime! I hope you like this… Enjoy!**

**Allen: DemonBunnys does not own -man or any of the characters.**

**Kanda: Che, shut up already, baka moyashi!**

**Allen: That's mean, Bakanda!**

* * *

><p>"Oi moyashi, what do we do first?" Kanda asked Allen, who was lounging in a swivel chair, grinning evilly and cackling. Kanda was slightly scared of Allen like this but he thought it was good that he had an evil side, cause then, Kanda thought, he would get on better with me and that means it will be easier for him to love me back!<p>

"First, Bakanda don't call me beansprout and second we will get rid of the person who owns London!" Allen announced, pleased with his plan. Kanda looked at him, confused.

"Does anyone actually own London? I thought it had that vote system thing or maybe a queen." Kanda said, he couldn't really remember what the system for London was. Allen pouted cutely, Kanda noticed, and then looked at the ceiling as if it held all the answers.

"If you aren't sure maybe we should ask someone who knows!" Allen proclaimed after a few minutes if thinking. He called in one of their many servants and asked her if she knew who owned London.

"So you are telling me that you have no idea how London is governed, or any of England for that matter. Where do you come from? I mean no disrespect Mr Walker, but I just find that hard to believe seeing as you own a mansion here and the British Empire owns most of the world now, as it is the nineteenth century." The maid replied, she looked extremely nervous but she was already curious about the two people who had hired her recently.

"Just tell us the answer to the moyashi's question, or do you want to die?" Kanda snapped at her, picking up mugen. He did not realise that not everyone was like the crazy people in the Order and when they get threatened with a sword, normal people would run scared and tell the police. The maid stared at Kanda in horror and she quickly fled the room, but not before shouting the answer to their question so they would not follow her.

"Queen Victoria rules England and we also have a parliament of people who get voted in. Every man has the right to vote. Now get away from me you crazy samurai! I am getting the police!" And with that she was gone. She ran down the street at breakneck speed, crashing into various people as she went, but who cares about them? She charged into the police station and told them that the man who owns the massive mansion threatened her with a sword and asked if she wanted to die. The police hurriedly started an investigation and let's just say that the Order heard of this and the description perfectly matched one of the missing exorcists.

**Back in the mansion**

"Well she was a rude woman, wasn't she Kanda?" Allen said to the man who was now breaking a chair with mugen to release his anger.

"Che, annoying woman! Now the police will be after us!" Kanda yelled as he had finally finished cutting the chair into little pieces, no one would ever know that it was ever a chair if they saw what was left of it now.

"Well what can the police do to us? They suck! Do they even know that a war is going on between the Noah and the Black Order? If they do, why do they just sit around on their lazy butts all day?! At least that maid gave us an answer to my question." Allen sighed, he sat back down on the chair that wasn't in pieces and picked up his plan which had one sentence written on it: 'Plan to take over London, then the rest of the world.' Allen suddenly perked up and a light bulb shone brightly over his head.

"Bakanda, I have a great idea! Why don't we storm wherever this parliament is and attack them until they yield and give us full control over parliament? Then we get rid of the queen. And without parliament or the queen, we will rule! And it won't just be London but all of the British Empire! I am such a genius!" Allen started to jump up and down in excitement, a cute grin plastered on his face.

"Good idea, moyashi." Kanda said quietly, inside his mind was turmoil and he was arguing with himself.

**~~~~~KANDA'S MIND~~~~~**

Oh my god! He looks too cute! I want to hug him right now and kiss him. Should I confess my feelings? No! I can't because I am a stoic samurai who has serious anger problems, no one can know my real self! And he might not even feel the same way and I have to remember my reputation! But no one is here except me and _my_ moyashi-_chan_! And he chose me to come with him when we left the Order, no one else. Aw look at his adorable confused face! His head is tilted slightly, so KAWAII! That is it, I can't hold my feeling in anymore!

**~~~~~END OF KANDA'S INNER CRISIS~~~~~**

While Kanda was having a kawaii overload, Allen was staring at him, confused and worried about Kanda. Kanda was staring at Allen, blankly and he was twitching slightly, occasionally he shook his head. Allen was seriously worried about Kanda, he started to search the room for any Akuma or Noah, but found none. Suddenly Kanda was in front of him and he hugged Allen. Allen struggled, thinking that Kanda was possessed or something. However, he was very happy that Kanda was hugging him so he did not struggle much.

"Allen, you are so cute!" Kanda declared, shocking Allen immensely. Allen looked up at Kanda's face, suspicious and searching for a reason why Kanda, KANDA an antisocial, short tempered, slightly emo guy was hugging him and calling him cute. It made no sense! Kanda smiled at Allen, smiled no smirk or smug grin, an actual real smile. Well this isn't freaky at all, Allen thought sarcastically.

"K-Kanda, are you feeling alright. Are you on drugs or something?" Allen asked, worried. Kanda stared at him like he was crazy.

"No I'm not, baka moyashi! I was trying to show you that I l-l-like you…" Kanda stuttered nervously. Allen's eyes widened in shock and he was sure he fainted, even if it was for just a second. Allen soon gathered his thoughts and then flung his arms around Kanda's neck.

"I like you too, Bakanda!" Allen exclaimed happily. Kanda was extremely pleased that Allen returned his feelings and he bend down and kissed him on the mouth. It was not a very long kiss, but it was wonderful for both Allen and Kanda.

"So, what shall we do now?" Kanda smirked at Allen, he was already pulling Allen near the bedroom.

"That is obvious, Bakanda! We are going to do the first stage of our plan to take over the world! Let's go, now." Allen screamed excitedly and dragged Kanda towards the front door.

"But I thought we could do something else, you know what." Kanda replied, looking down, upset. Allen laughed and stood on his tiptoes and patted his head, stealing his hair tie in the process.

"Haha, who does that kind of thing when they have only just confessed their feelings? Bakanda." Allen said as he continued to take Kanda out of the mansion. Kanda looked up at Allen's smirking face and glared at him.

"I understand. But don't call me that! And give me my hair tie back now!" Kanda yelled and started to chase Allen down the street. Allen grinned and ran away while Kanda smirked and followed him, brandishing mugen. A few hours later the two were panting and they smiled lovingly at each other and kissed. They both decided that that was a great first date.

"Okay now let's go get some drinks, a map to find where this parliament would be and new clothes!" Allen declared and headed down the street, Kanda quickly caught up to him.

"Why do we need new clothes?" Kanda asked, confused at why they needed clothes, weren't the ones they had enough?

"Bakanda, do you really think we can go around wearing our exorcist uniform? Also, we need clothes fitting for someone who is going to be taking over the world. Don't you think?" Allen explained to Kanda and he nodded in understanding but his eye twitched with annoyance, how dare Allen mock him!

The two headed down the street, walking peacefully side by side like the peaceful, loving people they are. Until Allen saw an interesting clothes shop and he grabbed Kanda's wrist and tugged him over to the store. Kanda 'che -ed' and they entered the shop. Allen raced to the aisles of clothes and started to pick out different clothes. Occasionally he would hold them up against Kanda to see if it would look good and sometimes to himself. After several minutes of trying on different clothes, and forcing Kanda to try on clothes, Allen chose a set of clothes each and they paid for them with their extensive amount of money that came from Allen's poker playing. They asked the shop keeper if they could wear them instead of carrying them and the shop keeper said yes. So now Allen was wearing a black, baggy, ripped t-shirt and ripped black jeans and black, lace-up shoes that went up to his knee. Kanda was wearing a dark red, long sleeved top that had a black skull on the front and chunky black and silver boots. They were both wearing long, black cloaks with hoods, the cloaks were held together by a silver chain.

"YAY! Now were look so badass. We really do look like the kind of cool people who want to take over the world!" Allen exclaimed happily and Kanda grinned back at him showing Allen that he felt the same way.

As they continued out the shop and down the street, towards a café, Allen quickly popped into a tourist shop and bought a map of London. He did this so quickly Kanda only had time to register that Allen had disappeared when he came back again, holding the map.

"Hey Bakanda I am back! Did you miss me?" Allen asked as he latched himself onto Kanda's arm, smiling. Kanda looked down at him and sighed.

"I hardly noticed you had left." Kanda replied, smirking knowing that Allen would react. Allen sulked a scowl on his face and he buried his face in Kanda's coat.

"How did you not notice someone as amazing as me leaving you? I thought you said you loved me!" Allen cried, burying his head more into Kanda's chest. Kanda patted his head slightly, he had not expected such a big reaction from the moyashi. Who knew the moyashi had crazy emotional mood swings just like me? Except he just gets angry not upset like Allen.

"I do love you, you baka moyashi! Everything is okay moyashi. I just meant that you were so quick I didn't have much time to notice that you were not there. But I did notice just before you came back." Kanda said as gently as he could, knowing Kanda it was not that gentle, while wiping Allen's tears away with one hand.

"Really?" Allen asked and Kanda nodded his head. Allen instantly perked up, he jumped up and grabbed Kanda's arm again and continued to drag him down the street. He was humming 'if you're happy and you know it' while skipping slightly. Kanda wacked him on the head for being annoying and Allen just smirked at him and carried on much to the annoyance of a certain Kanda Yuu. Soon they reached the café, after a dramatic time of emotional breakdowns and Kanda annoying. Kanda and Allen strolled into the café and ordered some coffee for Allen and green tea for Kanda. The drinks came fairly quickly and the two started to talk while taking the occasional sip of their drinks. Allen opened the map and searched for a place that might hold these parliament people. He soon found a clue to what they were looking for.

"Hey Kanda, do you think the parliament people are at The Houses of Parliament? Wait that is way too obvious. It probably isn't there then." Allen asked and Kanda nearly banged his head against the table, not even Kanda was as stupid as that.

"It is most probably there, baka moyashi. I mean they don't have to hide themselves and what other place is going to be called parliament!?" Kanda tried to explain to Allen, and Allen understood most of it. So when they finished their drinks they both got up and left the café. Kanda took the map from Allen and started to lead them to the houses of parliament, because if Allen was leading the way they would most likely end up in someplace like Australia.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Please review or I will set an angry Kanda on you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! I am so sorry that it has been so long! I didn't know what to do for a while and then I went away over Christmas to a place that had no internet connection, it was pure torture! **

**Anyway here is the next chapter! I hope you like it and please review when you're done! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! **

**Allen: DemonBunnys doesn't own -Man or any of the characters in this! Because Kanda is mine! **

**Kanda: Moyashi is mine. Don't you dare try to take him from me or you will die a horrible, slow, painful death! **

**And on with the chapter…**

* * *

><p>Kanda and Allen were outside the Houses of Parliament. They were crouching behind a bush and peeking over the top with binoculars. Allen was the one holding the binoculars as he was checking how many guards there were and how to enter the building.<p>

"Ne, Kanda, I can't see any guards! Why would they leave it so unprotected, it will be so easy to enter!? Wait, there is one guard person, I think his uniform says 'security guard' or something." Allen said to Kanda. The two both ducked back under the bush to discuss their plan of action.

"So I suggest that I just attack everyone with mugen." Kanda suggested as a plan and Allen rolled his eyes.

"No, Bakanda! What would I do?! And it is just not extravagant enough! I want explosions, fireworks, and people running screaming. And we should give a grand, evil speech about how we're going to take over!" Allen whined and his mind continued to think of crazy stuff they could do to get all of London's attention.

"Where are we going to get explosions from, baka moyashi? And fireworks, seriously?" Kanda questioned and Allen pouted as Kanda spotted the faults in his awesome plan. Then he made small, fake tears fall from his eyes.

"Kanda, don't you love me anymore? Do you think my plan is stupid? Should I send you back to the Black Order? Why Kanda? What is so wrong about my awesome, amazing, brilliant plan? Why can't you go get me some explosives and fireworks, is that so hard? Do it for me, or maybe you won't because you don't truly love me!?" Allen cried and Kanda started to get flustered over his upset moyashi.

"Wait, moyashi, stop crying. I'm sorry, I do love you! I will go get you some explosives, okay. So calm down now! I might find fireworks as well." Kanda said quickly and he dashed off to find explosives and fireworks for his demanding boyfriend. When Kanda left Allen started to laugh maniacally.

"Haha! He is so fun to tease and it is so easy to get what I want! Hahaha!" Allen continued for a while until the security guard heard and he came over to the bush to see what was going on.

"Who are you? What are you doing? You need to leave now. There is a meeting going on inside." The security guard said to the weird, cackling, white haired teenager that was behind the bush. Allen stood up and he glared at the guard, tucking his hair behind his ear revealing his red pentacle scar. The guard was stunned for a moment as he took in the sight of the white hair, red pentacle scar, gothic clothes and evil laughter and the guard thought _'oh shit, he is a crazy Satanist! How am I meant to deal with this obviously high teenager?'_ "Y-you need to leave now!" He repeated and Allen intensified his glare.

"Why? Why should I leave you pathetic excuse for a guard?" Allen insulted the man and stood defiantly. The man tried to gather the courage to stand up to the scary teen but his resolve was soon shattered when another teenager ran up to them, he had long hair and he was dressed similarly to the white haired boy and he was carrying explosives and had a sword strapped to his belt.

"Moyashi! I got lots of explosives but I only managed to get one firework. Is that okay? Don't even ask where I got these and don't ask me to do anything like that again for you." Kanda shouted as he ran up to Allen and shoved the packages into Allen's waiting arms, completely ignoring the security guard.

"Thanks Bakanda! This is my new friend Mr. Rubbish Security Guard!" Allen introduced the freaked out security guard. Allen slung an arm over the guard's shoulders and he grinned happily.

"Ur Hi. Can I slice him up with mugen?" Kanda asked, excitedly his hand already reaching for mugen.

"Yeah go ahead, Bakanda! He wasn't a very interesting friend anyway! He was so boring! All he did was tell me to leave! I mean how rude is that?!" Allen complained as he shoved the guard in Kanda's direction. Kanda unsheathed mugen and he swiftly took out the guard, cutting him into small pieces. "Ew! Kanda did you have to cut him so much? Now I have to see his gross insides! They are as ugly as the outside was! No they are even uglier, I didn't think that was possible!" Allen said and Kanda sighed, Allen was really different now that they had left the Order, although Kanda quite liked the change as it made Allen more malicious.

"Whatever moyashi. Let's go destroy parliament now." Kanda said and he started to walk up to the building. Allen followed and together they kicked down the door.

"Let's set off the explosions as we go. My crown belt will stop the explosion from hitting us. Apparently there is a meeting going on now so if we head towards the meeting room we can make our evil speech!" Allen explained and Kanda nodded in agreement. Kanda and Allen sped down the corridor, Kanda saw a sign which said 'important meeting thing going on this way' and it had an arrow pointing conveniently in the direction they needed to head. Allen set off the first explosive and he threw it behind them. He quickly activated Crown Clown and he wrapped the white cloak around the two of them. They continued doing this as they neared the grand oak doors that were supposedly where the meeting thing was being held. Behind them they could hear the explosions and a few screams and people calling for help. Allen smirked in satisfaction. He suddenly had a thought _'When did I become this evil? I used to be the kind, hero-type, goody goody boy of the Black Order. How the hell did I change so much in a few weeks? Oh well! I was really boring and annoying when I was like that in the Black Order! And I'm sure Kanda agrees that I am way cooler and awesome now.'_ Allen shrugged and soon both Kanda and Allen reached the double wood doors. They used an explosion to blow the door down.

"Hey suckers! We are here to take parliament from you idiots!" Allen shouted as he entered the room. Around the room old, fat men stood up, they had red faces and expressions of fury on their faces (which Allen giggled at as they all looked so silly).

"How dare you come in here?! Get out you peasants and what not." One man said in an overly posh English accent.

"No!" Allen yelled back, sticking his tongue out at the man. The man looked disgusted by Allen's actions and he had to rub the sweat from his brow with a white handkerchief.

"You better jolly well leave! I am the prime minister and I practically make the law! We run England and the whole of the British Empire along with her majesty the Queen of course. If I say get out, you get out and what not." The flustered man shouted and Allen started laughing at him and Kanda smirked.

"The law? Who cares about the law!? I don't care at all about what or who you are! What power do you have, fatso?! We are going to take over this place and we will run the British Empire!" Allen announced and a few of the politicians had to take big swigs of their brandy to stop themselves from completely freaking out. Kanda drew mugen and Allen changed his arm into the sword of exorcism, he thought that the members of parliament were corrupt enough to be registered as evil to his sword, I mean they did call them peasants, the very nerve of these people! All the members of parliament threw up their hands in surrender when they saw the threat the two posed to all of their lives.

"O-okay! We will bloody give you parliament and what not! Just please don't kill us!" the prime minister shouted, stuttering and scared out of his wits so much that he peed his pants much to his embarrassment.

"Well too bad for you but we just wanted to get rid of this place not have it! Goodbye you wimps!" Kanda yelled as he set off the last explosion and the firework. The last explosion blowing up what was left of parliament.

**-IN THE BLACK ORDER-**

Komui, Lavi and Lenalee were in Komui's office and Komui was telling them information about their next mission.

"The Houses of Parliament were blown up today," Komui said and Lanvi and Lenalee gasped, "Two teenagers are the suspects as they were the only ones unharmed by the explosion and the shouted that they had succeeded in destroying parliament… which was a bit of a giveaway if you ask me."

"Do you think that is was the Noah?" Lenalee asked and Komui shook his head.

"You see the thing is the two were described as one having snow white hair and a red scar on his face and the other with long, black blue hair in a ponytail and he was holding a sword. I want the two of you to find them and bring them back to headquarters." Komui explained and Lavi gasped, realising who Komui was describing. He wondered why they did it as he didn't think that the moyashi was evil but his main thought was _'why did they leave me out of all of the fun!' _Lenalee still had no clue who the people her brother described to her were and she continued being confused until they were on the boat leaving the Order when Lavi realised that he had to tell her. When she found out that it was Kanda and Allen she burst into tears and kept saying 'why' over and over, to which Lavi tried helplessly to comfort her…

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked this chapter! <strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Or else! **

**Thanks see you next chapter! (I will try to update sooner this time!) **


End file.
